Customization has always been popular in mobile terminal users. With rapid development of smart mobile platforms, particularly open android platforms launched by Google, there are increasing demands of terminal users for customization. To facilitate applications, a user may expect to be able to change an application name to be displayed as needed, just as in an operating system in a Personal Computer (PC).
In related art, changing an application name displayed may be supported by some software, usually with a root permission required, or effectively only by software on a current desktop. A user-changed application name displayed will no longer work upon desktop changing.